A La Recherche De La Panthère Blonde
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Yuya Shiina. 21 ans. Voleuse de profession, spécialisée dans le vol de bijoux. Je la veux vivante ! -Couple à venir- Chapitre 4 en Ligne !
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Défi personnel, arriver à finir une fic à chapitre ! xD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
_

**Prologue**

Les agents Dragon, Tigre Rouge et Luciole étaient debout face au bureau de leur patron. Ils attendaient les instructions de leur prochaine mission. Le dit patron arrêta net suspens à couper au rasoir en appuyant sur une télécommande. Un écran géant intégré au mur dans son dos s'alluma. La photo d'une jeune femme blonde apparut, il se tourna pour l'observer quelques instants et commença :

- Yuya Shiina. 21ans. Voleuse de profession, spécialisée dans le vol de bijoux.

Les trois agents notèrent ces informations dans un coin de leur esprit. Le patron se retourna vers eux et dit en leur jetant un dossier :

- Tout est là… Je la veux vivante !

_**A suivre…**_

_Et ben pour un prologue tout petit j'ai fait fort xD_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Voilà le premier chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie tous les lecteurs du prologue (aussi long soit-il xD) et d'ailleurs comme réponse général je dirais : S'il la veut vivante c'est parce que morte elle serait pas très utile xD C'est ridicule comme réponse et alors ?_

**Chapitre 1**

Comme à chaque début d'année, la très célèbre DMC, agence de renseignement internationale, recrutait. Les prétendants étaient sélectionnés suivant des critères physiques, intellectuelles et mentales très stricts parmi les meilleurs hommes et femmes de tous pays. Chaque candidat recevait une lettre qui contenait les informations, sous forme d'énigmes, permettant de se rendre au bâtiment principal de l'agence à une date précise pour un « examen » d'entrée. Les premiers arrivés étaient les mieux classés dans la course aux trois postes d'agent que proposait la DMC. Un certain nombre d'épreuves s'ensuivaient et testaient les candidats pour ne garder que les meilleurs. En cette année de 2010, la nouvelle équipe était constituée de deux hommes et d'une femme. Les deux messieurs n'étaient pas différents de cette nouvelle crème des agents, tous étaient grands, sérieux et affreusement sinistres. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'anciens éléments excentriques dans la maison qui savait mettre l'ambiance en mission. La demoiselle, elle, était petite et pétillante mais agressive au combat d'après ce que l'agent Dragon, l'un des hommes les plus compétents encore en fonction et disciple du grand patron, avait pu en juger pendant les éliminatoires.

-Hey ! Akira ! appela un homme au loin.

L'agent Dragon se tourna et vit l'un de ses coéquipiers courir vers lui. Il soupira. N'avait-il donc jamais lu le règlement ? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'au début de l'année il fallait rester le plus discret possible et n'utiliser que les noms de code devant les jeunes recrus, le temps qu'ils fassent leurs preuves ?

-Qui y a-t-il Tigre Rouge ? demanda-t-il en insistant sur le pseudonyme par lequel il n'avait pas oublié de nommer son coéquipier.

-Keikoku nous attend chez Maître Muramasa !

Tigre Rouge ignora le grincement de dents de son coéquipier, il le connaissait depuis cinq longues années et savait qu'il ne risquait rien car même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment l'agent Dragon était de bonne compagnie et savait mieux que personne qu'une équipe, pour aller en mission, devrait être composée de trois personnes en parfaite santé. Mais avant chaque mission de risque élevée, chaque équipe avait le droit de retirer une arme de service. Le port d'arme n'était autorisé qu'en cas de mission dangereuse. C'était donc pour cela que l'équipe avait rendez vous au magasin de l'agence qui était tenu par son père fondateur, un homme dont l'âge restait indéterminé au fil des années et dont les idées restaient une véritable énigme pour le commun des mortels. Les agents Tigre Rouge et Dragon parcoururent le dédale de couloir qu'ils connaissaient par cœur pour aller retrouver le dernier membre de leur équipe, de loin l'agent le plus spéciale de l'agence. Devant la porte vitrée du dit magasin, assis par terre, un jeune homme blond au regard rêveur les attendait. L'agent Tigre Rouge lança, sous le râle furieux d'Akira :

-Keikoku ! On y va ?

Keikoku se releva lentement avec grâce et ils entrèrent dans l'antichambre du magasin où une jolie secrétaire travaillait sur un ordinateur. L'agent Tigre Rouge s'avança à pas feutrés vers la jeune femme et ronronna contre son oreille.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Mahiro … Nous venons voir Muramasa pour une commande.

La secrétaire rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa nuque et appela précipitamment son supérieur pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'équipe. Après avoir raccroché, elle appuya sur un petit interrupteur qui ouvrit la porte de verre dans le fond de la pièce et les pria d'entrer. L'agent Tigre Rouge lui fit un petit clin d'œil et pénétra dans le magasin suivi de ses deux coéquipiers. C'étaient une salle toute en longueur comparable à une bibliothèque où des étagères blanches encombrées d'objets de haute technologie des plus farfelus se succédaient dans un silence respectueux. Le jeu dans cette jungle d'électronique était de trouver le plus vite possible le maître des lieux, ce que les agents Tigre Rouge et Luciole aimaient particulièrement alors qu'Akira trouvait cela puéril et sans intérêt. Peut-être faisait-il lui aussi finalement parti de cette classe des agents sinistres et trop sérieux.

-Maître ?! Appela Akira.

Aucun bruit ne parvint à leurs oreilles. L'agent Luciole leva le nez, l'air tout à coup sérieux.

-Je crois qu'il est en train de manger…

-Il mange peut-être en marchant… ajouta l'agent Tigre Rouge avec un grand sérieux.

-Je dirais un thon mayonnaise, poursuivit Keikoku.

-Et où mange-il ? demanda Akira, excédée par l'attitude de son équipe.

-J'espère qu'il a des chips, je meurs de faim, avoua Hidetada en prenant son ventre entre ses mains.

Akira vira au rouge tomate. C'en était trop pour lui qui se considérait depuis toujours comme le seul homme responsable de cette équipe. Il beugla à ses coéquipiers.

-Trouvez-le ! On doit partir commencer les investigations dès cette après midi !

Les agents Luciole et Tigre Rouge se turent d'un seul coup et s'avancèrent à grand pas dans le magasin en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à chaque allée qu'ils croisaient.

-Oh ! Un papier, s'exclama Luciole avec toute la fougue dont il était capable.

-Un papier de sandwich, renchérit Tigre Rouge, j'avais raison ! Il mange en marchant ! Nous avons affaire à une cible mouvante !

Akira avait laissé sa colère s'évaporer le temps trop court de leur marche silencieuse et se sentit d'un coup très fatigué. Il décida d'ignorer ses coéquipiers et, pour son propre stress, continua sa route dans le calme solitaire. Deux allées plus loin ils trouvèrent Maître Muramasa, un sandwich thon mayonnaise entamé dans la main.

-Oh ! Akira, Hidetada, Hotaru ! Vous voilà !

Maître Muramasa était un homme de taille plutôt petite comparé aux agents de la DMC. Ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux lui donnaient un air enfantin que son habilité et son intelligence démentaient farouchement. Il aimait la DMC et tous ses agents comme les membres de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Nous avons besoin de récupérer nos armes, expliqua l'agent Dragon en remettant l'ordre de mission.

La feuille finit sur une table sans être lue. La confiance était la seule maîtresse dans l'antre du père fondateur.

-Pour ? demanda Muramasa, toujours réticent au port d'arme.

-Notre cible est classée dangereuse…

Le vieil homme se faufila dans un rayon adjacent et en ressortit rapidement avec trois révolvers luisants. Il les remit en main propre à chacun des agents présents. Le début de la mission venait de sonner. Akira caressa doucement le métal et rangea l'arme dans l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture. Hidetada et Keikoku firent de même avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. La chasse allait commencer.

-Qui est-ce ? questionna le vieil homme.

-Yuya Shiina.

Le vieil homme pouffa comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu faire. Lui qui apparaissait comme un homme sage et réfléchi. Akira et Hidetada ne retinrent pas leur effarement et Luciole eut même un petit frisson d'excitation.

-Et bien mes enfants vous avez du pain sur la planche…

Muramasa aimait beaucoup cette équipe. Elle était ancienne, compétente, ne commettait aucun écart de conduite et en plus était drôle. A commencer par l'agent Luciole, Keikoku Mibu de son vrai nom et fils illégitime d'une grande famille d'avocats, qui était un agent d'infiltration hors paire et qui avait un sens du détail défiant toute épreuve. Il avait intégré l'agence il y a 5ans, une durée assez longue pour un agent, après des années de flottement où personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cela n'importait pas, il était l'un des meilleurs et seul son travail comptait, enfin jusqu'à une certaine mesure. L'agent Tigre Rouge était aussi un bon élément. Il était héritier d'une grande famille japonaise et par principe il faisait tout par lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour grimper dans les échelons. Après deux années dans la police scientifique, la DMC l'avait convié aux épreuves d'entrée, qu'il avait brillamment réussi en compagnie des agents Luciole et Dragon. Ce dernier était ce que l'on appelle une perle rare. Découvert et entraîné dès l'adolescence par le directeur actuel de la DMC, il était à juste titre le leader de l'équipe. Vif, intelligent, la seule chose que l'on pouvait lui reprocher était un attachement trop intime à la DMC, la mise à la retraite serait difficile. Ces trois hommes s'équilibraient magnifiquement et la réussite totale de leurs missions forçait le respect. Mais malgré tout ce concentré de qualités, Muramasa n'aurait jamais pensé que son successeur donnerait cette mission à une équipe, aussi douée soit elle.

-Elle est insaisissable ? marmonna Keikoku tout en fixant une toile d'araignée au plafond.

-C'est ce que certain disent, répondit Muramasa, mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous avez beaucoup de travail.

C'était une façon polie de les congédier. Tous trois s'inclinèrent respectueusement face au père fondateur et firent demi-tour. Au bout de quelques pas Hidetada fit volte-face et courut vers le vieil homme.

-Je sais ! Cria-t-il ! DMC veut dire : Dahlia Minutieusement Caché !

Muramasa se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était vraiment que le nom de l'agence était une énigme pour tous mais il n'avait jamais vu une imagination pareille.

_**A suivre…**_

_Je voudrais remercier Chibi-Yuya qui m'a trouvé un bon nombre de traduction de DMC ! (D'ailleurs si vous en avez des drôles et dans l'esprit je les accepte sincèrement)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais ce n'est qu'une scène d'exposition (Yen fallait bien une, non ?), les véritables aventures arrivent dans la suite…  
Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Je vous remercie chaleureusement (vous le voyez pas mais je suis vraiment très contente derrière mon clavier) pour vos reviews et par la même occasion pour les traductions de DMC que vous m'avez trouvé… Certaines m'ont bien fait rire (Demande de Mariage par Correspondance par exemple xD)… L'identité du directeur n'est pas vraiment secrète :p mais elle est vraiment révélé dans ce chapitre et pour les couples ben un peu de lenteur ne fera de mal à personne… :D _

_Ensuite pour __**Nanamy**__ : J'ai bien compris pourquoi mon petit passage humoristique pas très poussé ne te plaisais pas… Maintenant ils seront plus poussé nn… merci de ta franchise…_

_ PS : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais attention mais à force de relire je ne vois plus rien...  
_

**Chapitre 2**

L'agent Luciole avait la tête coincée entre ses bras et semblait dormir profondément pendant que ses deux coéquipiers épluchaient soigneusement le dossier de leur cible.

- Situation actuelle ? demanda l'agent Dragon, plus concentré que jamais.  
- Inconnue, on perd sa trace après 2004, répondit l'agent Tigre Rouge en mâchouillant son crayon.  
- Quelle adresse ? continua le premier.

Hidetada changea de page lut un instant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il s'écria :

- Elle habitait tout près d'ici !

Akira regarda à son tour le document et confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- On pourrait peut-être y aller tout de suite, histoire de faire une pause ? tenta le jeune héritier.

Akira fit des yeux noirs à son coéquipier. Il savait pourtant que jamais il n'acceptait de partir sur le terrain sans une bonne préparation. C'était la base de toutes leurs si respectueuses réussites. L'agent Tigre Rouge fit une mine boudeuse, toute cette première partie l'ennuyait terriblement, lui ce qu'il aimait c'était l'adrénaline du contact avec les criminels.

- Bon continuons, casier judiciaire ?  
- Arrêtée une fois pour vol à l'étalage à l'âge de douze ans, suspectée de vol d'œuvre d'art à treize… Jamais condamnée…  
- Bien, c'est une professionnelle depuis ses 13ans… Que dise le fichier de la DMC ?  
- Rien de plus… Tous ses vols ont été extrêmement propres… Aucune bavure…  
- Une enquête a-t-elle déjà été ouverte chez nous ?

Hidetada parcourut des yeux les feuilles que contenait le dossier et hocha la tête.

- Oui… C'est étrange on ne mentionne pas l'équipe responsable de cette enquête…  
- Il faudrait aller demander le rapport d'enquête aux archives…

Hidetada sortit un paquet de feuilles agrafées du dossier et répondit :

- Ils nous l'ont mis avec…  
- Bien, qu'est ce que cela dit ? demanda Akira.

Il parcourut rapidement les textes du document et résuma :

- Apparemment la mission fut un échec. L'un des agents fut gravement blessé et un autre a démissionné…  
- Et Yuya Shiina ? Elle a été arrêtée ?  
- Non… Elle s'est évaporée dans la nature…

L'agent Luciole releva la tête, montrant qu'il ne dormait pas comme tout le monde le pensait mais qu'il écoutait bel et bien ses coéquipiers.

- Elle est insaisissable… Même pour les meilleurs.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda calmement Akira.  
- C'est l'écriture de Kyo… répondit simplement Keikoku.

Akira émit un petit grincement de dents, vexé de ne pas avoir reconnu son mentor.

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! C'est notre supérieur !

L'agent accusé leva un sourcil désintéressé et replongea son visage dans le creux de ses bras.

- On pourrait aller lui demander des informations, proposa l'agent Tigre Rouge.

Akira tourna vivement la tête, perdant totalement son calme. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de son mentor pour aucune mission, celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

- Non ! Ordonna-t-il, le visage entièrement rougi par la colère.

Hidetada ricana, le leader devenait fébrile. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir partir sur le terrain. Le seul fait de parler du mentor de l'agent Dragon le rendait tellement nerveux que la phase préliminaire de leur mission, nécessaire mais totalement abhorrée par les deux autres membres de l'équipe, s'écourtait avec une facilité déconcertante, il suffisait juste d'avoir un bon timing. Il acheva son plan par un simple mot :

- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour réussir une mission ! On va aller rendre une petite visite à la dernière demeure de Yuya Shiina et même si elle n'y est plus on la trouvera et on la ramènera !

Hidetada et Keikoku s'empêchèrent de pouffer face à l'attitude trop prévisible de leur coéquipier et approuvèrent en duo d'un signe de la tête semi respectueux. Akira rangea tous les documents éparpillés sur la table en quatrième vitesse et mit son manteau.

- Et on se dépêche !

**OoO**

Le trajet avait été très court. Un grand immeuble se dressa devant les agents Dragon, Tigre Rouge et Luciole dans un quartier plutôt banale et sans histoire de Tokyo. Jamais cette partie de la ville n'aurait pu se vanter d'avoir héberger une voleuse de renom. Tout était parfaitement calme. Un vieil homme se promenait tranquillement et saluait d'un sourire chaleureux la plupart des passants. Un quartier simple où tout le monde se connaît et s'apprécie. Les trois hommes en manteau noir mirent d'un geste simultané une paire de lunette noire sur le nez et avancèrent d'un pas franc mais méfiant vers la porte de l'immeuble devant lequel ils avaient garé leur voiture. L'agent Dragon ouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Après une brève analyse, il fit signe à ses coéquipiers d'entrer. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et s'engagèrent dans un couloir au deuxième étage. L'agent Tigre Rouge pointa du doigt une porte, sur laquelle le numéro treize était cloué et ils s'y dirigèrent avec précaution. Ce fut l'agent Luciole qui se chargea d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'un petit porte-clé qu'il semblait avoir toujours sur lui. Il acheva son travail d'un léger coup d'épaule et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un appartement meublé, mais vraisemblablement inoccupé.

- Il n'y a personne ici, constata froidement Keikoku.

Ses coéquipiers pénétrèrent à leur tour dans l'habitation et reconnurent, une fois de plus, que l'agent Luciole avait raison.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre, remarqua Akira.

- Elle devait souffrir de solitude… Vivre ainsi à l'âge de quinze ans… répondit Hidetada, visiblement compatissant.

Akira ne prit pas la peine de faire des sentiments et ordonna à son équipe :

- Il faut fouiller, Hidetada tu commences par la chambre, Keikoku par le salon et moi je vais dans la cuisine…

L'appartement semblait avoir été laissé propre quelques années auparavant. Les volets étaient clos et une couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles laissés là, le strict nécessaire, une table, quatre chaises, un canapé, une bibliothèque et la cuisine était équipée. Tous les objets ménagers électriques étaient débranchés. Cet appartement ne semblait attendre qu'un nouvel habitant, ni plus ni moins.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, cria l'agent Tigre Rouge à travers l'appartement.

Ses deux coéquipiers le rejoignirent dans la chambre principale où trônait un lit à deux places, entouré de tables de chevet. Hidetada enfilait des gants en plastique avant de prendre une enveloppe posée sur l'une des petites tables.

_- A la nouvelle équipe de la DMC à qui l'on a ordonné de me retrouver_, lut-il, je l'ouvre ?

Il se retourna vers Akira pour avoir une réponse. Celui-ci parut réfléchir un instant et hocha la tête.

- Normalement il faudrait faire une analyse avant… Mais Yuya Shiina n'a jamais tué personne, je pense que l'on ne risque rien…

Hidetada le remercia d'un sourire et ouvrit avec précaution l'enveloppe en papier. Il en sortit une feuille de papier qu'il lut à voix haute :

_- Je m'appelle Yuya Shiina, je suis voleuse de profession. Je n'habite plus ici depuis 2005, le 20 juin pour être précise. Je ne peux pas savoir où je serais à l'heure où vous lirez cette lettre mais j'ai fait le nécessaire pour ne pas être retrouvée pas votre « organisation »… Cette lettre ne va sûrement pas vous dissuadez de me laisser tranquille mais sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à en faire plus pour sauvegarder la nouvelle vie que j'ai pu me construire… Vous êtes prévenus..._

L'agent acheva sa lecture d'un soupir et confia :

- Ecrire une lettre pareille à quinze ans, ce n'est vraiment pas humain. Elle était orpheline de père et de mère et vivait avec son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'une maladie… Elle a du vivre seule depuis ses douze ans. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par se trouver de l'argent en volant…  
- Tu râles toujours à cause de la recherche d'information mais elle te sert…

Hidetada reposa la lettre sur la table de chevet.

- On devrait continuer de chercher.  
- Il y a quelqu'un dehors… annonça tout à coup Keikoku, sortant de son mutisme habituel.

Ses deux coéquipiers lui lancèrent un regard accusateur et se précipitèrent dans l'entrée de l'appartement où un vieil homme attendait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour entrer ici sans mon autorisation ?

Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux lorsque l'agent Dragon sortit, avec un calme absolu, une photo de Yuya Shiina de la poche intérieure de son manteau noir et la lui plaqua sous les yeux.

- Connaissez-vous cette jeune femme ?

L'homme plissa ses petits yeux noirs et son nez prit une drôle de forme.

- Elle vivait dans cet appartement il a y quelques années, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom… Je ne suis qu'un concierge… répondit-il d'un calme suspect.  
- Savez-vous où elle est partie ?  
- Non, pas du tout…

L'agent Luciole lâcha un soupir rageur signe que l'homme mentait. Ce dernier reprit.

- Mais maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, pouvez vous répondre à la mienne, qui êtes vous ?

Les trois agents se consultèrent du regard et les agents Tigre Rouge et Luciole se reculèrent légèrement pour laisser leur leader continuer de parler.

- Cette jeune femme est coupable de nombreux vols d'œuvre d'art. Son butin total est inestimable. Nous sommes à sa recherche.  
- Vous êtes de la police ?  
- Nous sommes une entreprise indépendante qui travaille quelquefois avec la police.

L'homme fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Keikoku le sonda de son regard doré et il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir passer à la partie qu'il préférait.

- De toute façon je ne la connais pas… Je n'ai rien à vous dire…

L'agent Luciole s'avança à grandes enjambés, arrachant au passage la photo de Yuya Shiina des mains d'Akira et empoigna l'homme par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant miraculeusement.

- Connais-tu cette femme ?

La détermination luisait au fond des yeux du blond et l'homme sentit tout d'un coup une terreur inconnue monter en lui. Comment un homme plus petit que lui pouvait-il avoir assez de force pour le soulever ?

- heu… bredouilla-t-il… Elle s'appelle Yuya Shiina et je savais qu'elle était voleuse…  
- Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit tout cela dès le début ?  
- Je suis théoriquement complice, non ?

L'homme avait fermé les yeux et se protégeait le visage de ses avant-bras. L'agent Luciole le lâcha sans douceur et ses yeux se voilèrent du leur vide habituel pendant que l'homme tombait lourdement sur ses fesses.

- Où vit elle aujourd'hui ?

- Je… je sais qu'elle est partie à Kanazawa…

L'agent se recula et retourna à la place qu'il occupait avant son intervention. Les agents remercièrent froidement le vieil homme et quittèrent l'immeuble dans un bruit de voiture de course. Resté à terre, ce dernier attrapa le téléphone portable qu'il avait dans sa poche et s'adressa au combiné d'une voie tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, mais je leur aie dit où vous étiez partie…  
- Ce n'est pas grave cela fait bien des années que je ne vis plus à Kanazawa, le château et le jardin de Kenrokuen sont magnifiques mais ce n'était pas une ville pour moi…

A plus de six cent kilomètres de là, une jeune femme nouvellement brune referma le clapet de son téléphone et frissonna, la vie tranquille qu'elle s'était construite allait être fortement perturbée si la DMC refaisait des siennes.

_**A suivre…**_

_J'utilise un certain nombre de noms de ville et quelques distances (ce sera plus flagrant dans le chapitre suivant) je tiens à préciser qu'elles sont toutes réelles… (J'ai fait mumuse avec une carte, une règle et une calculette pour ça xD)_

_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Reviews ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Alors__ tout d'abord je dois vous remercier pour tous vos reviews et m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui m'ont « empêcher » d'écrire. Ensuite je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à __**yunalesca **__qui a trouvé la signification de DMC ! J'avoue que lorsque j'ai reçu son reviews j'était totalement sur le cl… Sinon je suis vraiment contente vous vous posez plein de question, pour la plupart il va falloir attendre un peu pour connaître les réponses :p_

_Ensuite je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (moi qui me plains toujours chez les autres, je suis vraiment une chieuse) enfin on connaît tous ça, on lit tellement son texte qu'on ne voit plus rien..._

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Chapitre 3**

Yuya Shiina virevoltait devant le grand miroir de son nouvel appartement. Elle détacha ses cheveux et s'observa en détail dans la glace. Décidément elle ne pouvait s'y faire. Le brun n'était pas sa couleur. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, elle devait faire des sacrifices pour sa petite vie tranquille, certes il était de moins en moins rare d'apercevoir des jeunes filles blondes au Japon mais elles attiraient trop l'attention. Elle arrêta de se contempler pour empoigner le téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table à côté d'elle et composa un numéro noté sur une brochure qu'elle sortit de son sac à main, posé sur cette même table.

-Bonjour je vous appelle pour mettre en vente un appartement du centre de Hokadate.

-Bien, avez-vous déjà eu à faire avec notre agence ? Madame ?

-Mademoiselle Inashi. Non je n'ai jamais fait appel à vous, mais je dois quitter cet appartement au plus vite…

-Nous pouvons dans tous les cas nous occuper des visites et de la vente de votre appartement sans votre présence, avec votre accord, et en vous contactant dès que nous avons des acheteurs potentiels.

-Bien cela me convient, je passerais à votre agence dans une heure pour la création de mon dossier… Au revoir…

Elle raccrocha sans écouter les politesses de l'agent immobilier, si sa ligne était sur écoute elle devait tout faire pour ne passer d'un temps minimum au téléphone. Yuya soupira, elle allait regretter Hakodate, le paysage était superbe mais que ce soit son petit tour chez le coiffeur ou ses conversations téléphoniques succinctes, cela ne suffisait pas à sa tranquillité. La panthère anciennement blonde avait besoin de bouger sans arrêt afin de se sentir en sécurité, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec des agents de la DMC à ses trousses.

**OoO**

-Alors ? demanda l'agent Dragon qui retrouvait son impatience de jeunesse.

-Toujours rien, aucune Yuya Shiina n'est répertoriée dans aucun fichier de la ville de Kanazawa… annonça, dépité devant l'écran de son ordinateur l'agent Tigre Rouge, Elle utilise sûrement un faux nom…

L'agent Luciole s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui conseilla avec son expression habituellement floue sur le visage.

-Essaye une anagramme…

-Tiens c'est une bonne idée… Après tout ce n'est qu'une adolescente elle doit avoir encore du mal à se détacher de ses racines… répondit Hidetada en redémarrant ses recherches.

-C'était une enfant adoptée, déclara Akira en levant la tête des divers documents qu'il étudiait, elle a été recueillie par les Shiina, une famille originaire de Osaka venu s'installer à Tokyo en 1992, elle avait 3ans. Ils avaient déjà un garçon de 15ans, Nozomu. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture 5ans plus tard, Yuya Shiina avait 8ans et c'est son « frère » qui s'est occupé d'elle pendant les 4 années suivantes jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, lui aussi, mais de maladie. Elle a été placée dans un orphelinat et s'en est échappée 1ans plus tard.

-Si elle a été adoptée à 3ans, sa famille d'accueil a dû lui faire croire qu'elle était sa véritable famille.

L'agent Tigre Rouge leva la tête d'un air enjoué.

-J'ai trouvé un appartement loué au nom de Yuya Shanii dans le centre de Kanazawa, près du château. Mais comment une adolescente de 15 ans a-t-elle pu louer un appartement ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Niveau financier elle devait déjà avoir quelques vols à son actif… Mais pour ce qui est de la paperasse elle a dû se faire passer pour une majeure… Et puis si elle avait beaucoup d'argent je pense que ça n'a pas été difficile de corrompre certain… Ou alors elle avait un gentil mécène, mais je ne pense pas, il aurait été découvert mais il n'y a aucun nom dans le dossier… termina l'agent Dragon, Alors cherche aussi avec d'autres noms dans d'autres grande ville, elle a dû déménager un certain nombre de fois…

Hidetada releva la tête, fit une moue désespérée et répondit :

-Nos ordinateurs sont puissants, certes, mais il nous faudrait des heures avant d'avoir des réponses et des jours avant de pouvoir trouver ce que l'on cherche… J'ai eu de la chance pour ce coup là, elle n'avait pas choisi un nom très différent du sien et en plus on savait dans quelle ville chercher… Mais maintenant autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Les deux agents avaient un air bien ennuyé collé sur le visage. Avec ce nouvel élément ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'ils allaient voir du pays. Ils auraient préféré pouvoir contrôler leur enquête sans quitter Tokyo mais cela semblait tout à fait impossible. La voleuse avait pris trop de précautions. Ils avaient bien un moyen pour ne pas avoir à faire le tour du Japon en voiture, ou même le tour du monde, mais l'agent qu'ils devaient contacter, le responsable de la coopération Inter-Agence était un homme qui adorait taquiner leur grande équipe. Tous avaient leur avis sur la question, Hidetada trouvait l'homme en question un peu étrange mais sympathique, Keikoku n'avait pas d'avis clairement énoncé et Akira ne le supportait, pour ainsi dire, pas du tout. C'était peut-être un ex-agent apprécié de l'agence mais il était alcoolique et fréquentait trop souvent les maisons closes. Il avait une brillante carrière derrière lui et n'avait pu quitter l'agence, qu'il avait intégrée avant le directeur actuel pour devenir cet agent de liaison très important. Il faisait parti de ces anciens farfelus que la maison regrettait tant. Akira ravala sa salive, cette fois-ci la cible avait été demandée sur un ton si dur que l'affaire devait être assez importante pour laisser ses états d'âme au placard et faire équipe avec l'ancien de l'agence. L'agent Dragon sortit son téléphone mobile de sa poche et, accompagné d'un bip sonore, annonça à son équipe :

-Je vais appeler la communication Inter-Agence, on va avoir besoin de leur coopération pour rechercher Yuya Shiina, surtout si elle s'est amusée à visiter le monde entier…

L'agent Tigre Rouge stoppa net toutes ses recherches et leva son regard vers Akira avec une extrême lenteur, comme pour se remettre d'un choc.

-Tu vas appeler Yukimura ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est lui qui dirige la section de Communication Inter-Agence…

-Et tu vas lui demander de l'aide ?

-Oui… répondit Akira, passablement agacé.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas ?

-Il n'est pas question de moi ! C'est pour l'enquête, répliqua-t-il définitivement agacé.

Si l'agent Tigre Rouge avait été un chien, il aurait baissé la queue et les oreilles pour partir penaud. L'agent Dragon sortit de la pièce afin d'avoir un peu de calme et, en plein milieu du couloir, pianota un instant sur son téléphone portable avant de le coller à son oreille.

-Bonjour M. Sanada, ici l'agent Dragon.

-Oh ! Akira ! Je suis content de t'entendre, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ! fit une voix enjouée.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai été pas mal occupé. J'ai besoin que tu me mettes en liaison avec l'agence de Kanazawa…

-Kanazawa… Kanazawa… Pourquoi ?

-Recherche de criminel.

-Qui ?

-Yuya Shiina.

Tout d'un coup la voix enjouée se tut et ce fut le silence complet.

-Nous allons la trouver, affirma l'agent Dragon, comme pour masquer un certain malaise.

Un pouffement retentit dans le téléphone et une voix étouffée par le rire répondit :

-Kyo t'a demandé de retrouver Yuya Shiina ?

-Oui.

Son fou rire repartit de plus belle. Akira, de nouveau agacé, répéta :

-Nous allons la trouver.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit, lourd de sous-entendus et Yukimura reprit :

-Tu voulais que je te mette en contact avec Kanazawa, non ?

-Oui… En fait j'ai be…

Tout à coup le téléphone portable fit un vol plané alors qu'une personne lancée à pleine vitesse entra violement en collision avec l'agent Dragon qui, malgré ses sens aiguisés et ses années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux, se retrouva sur les fesses. La bombe humaine n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune femme aux airs féroces. Elle ramassa ses papiers et beugla à l'agent :

-Non, mais j'aurais tout vu ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous pousser ?

-Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans ! Mademoiselle… ? se contint l'agent.

-Je suis Tokito, mon nom ne vous regarde pas, je suis agent ! J'ai intégré la DMC cette année et je ne pensais pas tomber sur un abruti pareil !

-Calmez-vous, fit-il d'un ton froid.

-Mais vous auriez pu voir que j'arrivais avec cette pile de papiers !

L'agent Dragon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième source de stress pendant sa mission, il avait déjà deux idiots à charge et ne pouvait se compromettre face à eux en faisant une crise de nerf à cause d'une femme. Il se releva et se grandit un peu, il faisait presque une tête de plus que la pile électrique face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et déclara d'une voix profonde :

-Savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Non, mais cela m'est bien égal ! Vous pouvez même être Omine No Kyo en personne je vous hurlerais quand même dessus !

-Je suis l'agent Dragon.

-L'agent découvert par le patron ?

-Oui

-Même les plus grands font des erreurs alors.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, termina de ramasser ses documents et partit sans un mot de plus mais une petite rougeur sur ses jeunes joues.

**OoO**

Deux jours plus tard, l'agent Luciole arriva dans la salle de l'agence où l'attendait ses coéquipiers depuis une petite heure, avec un colis dans les bras. Il poussa la porte sans aucune grâce et posa le précieux paquet sur la table. L'agent Tigre Rouge se jeta dessus, comme un enfant sur un sachet de friandise, et l'ouvrit en arrachant presque le carton.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi il t'a fallu une heure pour aller au courrier et revenir ? demanda l'agent Dragon avec un regard accusateur à l'adresse de Keikoku.

-Je me suis perdu, annonça simplement l'agent.

Akira soupira et contempla à son tour le contenu du carton. Ils y trouvèrent deux enveloppes, l'une d'un papier rose tendre et l'autre enveloppée dans un film plastique, posées sur un tas d'autres objets eux aussi protégés de plastique. Il attrapa la première et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait à voix haute :

_-Tu vas être heureux mon petit Akira. Mon Sasuke a fait du très bon travail, comme toujours. Il est allé aider les agents de l'agence de Kanazawa. Il a trouvé l'appartement de Yuya Shiina et voilà ce qu'il a ramené! _

Il n'eut même pas besoin de lire la signature pour comprendre que l'expéditeur de cette lettre n'était rien d'autre que Yukimura Sanada. Il n'y avait que lui pour écrire une lettre avec une telle familiarité. L'agent Dragon prit la deuxième enveloppe, identique à celle trouvée dans l'appartement de Tokyo, et la délogea de son emballage pour en faire également la lecture.

_-C'est bien, vous avez réussi à trouver mon nom d'emprunt et à soudoyer, ou à faire peur, à ce pauvre M. Sazawa. J'espère que c'est le premier cas, le pauvre pourra finir sa vie plus dignement. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas la même chose avec M. Kirayu, le pauvre est cardiaque. Je suis partie de Kanazawa en 2006, ayant visité le château et le jardin de Kenrokuen deux fois, rien de plus ne m'y retenait. _

La lettre ne disait rien de plus mais un coup de téléphone retentit, empêchant tout commentaire. L'agent Tigre Rouge répondit et mit le haut-parleur. Une voix jeune mais ferme s'éleva dans la salle.

-Ici Sasuke Sarutobi, je travaille avec Yukimura Sanada et actuellement je suis dans ce qui est l'appartement qu'a loué Yuya Shiina après celui de Kanazawa. Il se situe dans le centre de Nagasaki.

Tous furent étonnés de la différence d'expression entre le jeune homme et son patron. Hidetada ricana, s'il continuait à travailler avec l'ancien, il finirait par finir comme lui. Personne ne succombait à Yukimura Sanada.

-Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? S'empressa de demander l'agent Tigre Rouge, histoire de tester un peu le plus jeune.

-De la même façon, je pense, que vous avez trouvé celui de Kanazawa, répondit-il avec assurance.

Il y eut un bref silence et le cadet à l'autre bout du téléphone reprit :

-Je vous appelle pour vous dire avec certitude que Yuya Shiina n'a fait que déménagé depuis 2005, qui sait où elle peut être aujourd'hui…

Tous les agents se turent, soucieux de trouver une réponse au jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil. C'est alors que l'agent Luciole fit une déclaration.

-Pourquoi n'est elle pas partie à l'étranger ?

Akira, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux, approuva d'un signe de la tête et expliqua.

-Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas quitter au Japon.

-Mais elle était mineure, comment aurait-elle pu sortir du pays ? demanda Sasuke.

-Elle a bien réussi à louer plusieurs appartements, non ? Pourquoi pas prendre l'avion ? Elle possède peut-être même son propre avion à présent…

-Bonne réponse, répondit-t-il.

Hidetada se leva pour attraper les documents sur l'enfance de leur cible et feuilleta le document. Il pointa une ligne et déclara joyeusement :

-Son frère et ses parents d'adoption sont enterrés à Osaka !

-Sasuke, est ce que vous pouvez demander au concierge si Yuya Shiina se rendait souvent à Osaka ?

**OoO**

Le fait était que le concierge avait confirmé l'hypothèse de l'agent Dragon, en ajoutant que tous les samedis Yuya Shiina emmenait systématiquement avec elle un bouquet de chrysanthème, fleur de cimetière dans ce qu'elle avait découvert être son pays d'origine. On était samedi et les trois agents étaient dans leur voiture noire en direction de Osaka, une ville remplie d'histoire et de légendes. Niché dans le centre ville, le plus connu et le plus grand temple était celui de Shitennoji, les agents avaient décidé de s'y rendre dans un premier temps. Il arrêtèrent leur voiture sur un petit parking et entrèrent solennellement dans le cimetière. Les tombes s'accumulaient les unes derrière les autres dans un ordre imprécis mais l'endroit était paisible. Des poissons colorés barbotaient gaiement dans une petite marre qui longeait le chemin principal, en attendant les petits bouts de nourriture que leur lançaient les visiteurs tristes des lieux. Lorsque les agents passèrent près du bassin, l'agitation forma un amas rouge affamé sous l'eau, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils devaient retrouver la jeune Yuya Shiina et si elle n'était pas là, il leur fallait repartir au plus vite pour se rendre dans le temple le plus proche. L'agent Dragon fit un signe discret de la main à ses deux compagnons et ils se dispersèrent sans un bruit dans les rangées de tombes.

L'agent Dragon évoluait dans l'allée centrale, pendant que l'agent Tigre Rouge était dans l'allée Ouest et l'agent Luciole dans l'allée Est. Ce dernier avançait, le nez en l'air, sans laisser croire qu'il cherchait le moindre indice de passage d'une jeune femme. Il laissait ses yeux regarder de temps en temps de droite à gauche sans fixer de point précis. Il semblait sur son petit nuage, celui dont personne ne peut faire parti. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta, sembla respirer une odeur inconnue et tourna la tête à quatre-vingt-dix degré vers la droite pour apercevoir une jeune femme brune, portant des grosses lunettes de soleil et un grand sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Elle posa des fleurs blanches sur une tombe en sanglotant silencieusement. Une unique larme s'échappa de son mouchoir et s'écrasa sur la tombe et elle abattit son poing avec force sur cette même larme. Elle murmura des brides de paroles, étouffées par ses larmes et se leva brusquement pour sortir de l'allée. Elle tamponna son mouchoir sur ses lèvres humides et baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle passa près de l'agent Luciole. Celui-ci éleva la voix :

-Toutes mes condoléances, une personne de votre famille ?

Dans sa surprise la jeune femme se stoppa net et se tourna vers l'agent d'un mouvement mécanique. Elle releva la tête et il put voir de magnifiques yeux verts à travers les lunettes de soleil dont l'opacité n'était pas parfaite. Elle eut un sourire doux et répondit :

-Mon frère…

Sans changer d'attitude, Keikoku prit le poignet de la jeune femme et y attacha une menotte.

-Yuya Shiina, nous vous avons retrouvée…

Tout criminel aurait à ce moment là tenter de s'enfuir, mais Yuya Shiina baissa les yeux, comme une enfant prise en faute et avoua :

-Je ne pensais pas que vous me trouverez si vite…

L'agent ne dit rien et sortit son téléphone portable, il laissait sonner deux fois et raccrocha, signe que la cible était dans les filets. Très vite il rejoignit la voiture où ses coéquipiers l'attendaient avec une impatience non feinte. L'agent Dragon acquiesça fièrement en voyant la jeune femme et l'agent Tigre Rouge arbora un sourire de la même trempe et lança :

-Et bien, Kyo va être content…

Aucun des agents ne le vit mais à l'entente du nom de leur employeur, la jeune voleuse frissonna. L'agent Dragon ouvrit l'une des portes arrières de la voiture et baissa d'un coup sec la tête brune de la jeune femme pour l'y faire pénétrer sans heurt. L'agent Tigre Rouge s'installa au volant pendant que ses deux coéquipiers encadraient la jeune femme sur la plage arrière. Il appuya sur un bouton et la voiture démarra d'elle-même sans aucun bruit, grâce à un moteur électrique. Ils quittèrent le temple rapidement pour se retrouver à la sortie de la ville, c'est à un feu que la passagère éleva la voix pour la première fois :

-Quand serais-je jugée ?

Depuis le rétroviseur l'agent Tigre Rouge envoya un regard interrogatif à l'agent Dragon tout en démarrant la voiture.

-Notre mission consiste seulement à vous amener vivante à notre employeur, il n'est pas encore question de vous amener à la police.

La jeune femme déglutit en silence et baissa la tête, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle trouve un moyen, elle préférait être jugée qu'avoir affaire au directeur de la DMC. Elle resta silencieuse, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris quelques mois après sa « fuite » par des contacts qu'elle avait conservée à l'intérieur, l'agent qui l'avait retrouvée avait été nommé directeur de la DMC. Pendant la longue course poursuite qui les avait opposés elle avait appris à connaître sa façon de procéder, de penser et un grand nombre d'autres petites choses qu'elle voulait à présent oublier. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit un panneau annonçant une station service, elle avait de quoi s'en sortir pour cette fois-ci. Elle commença par tousser doucement, c'était la première phase. Elle devait attirer l'attention dans un premier temps. Elle toussa plus fort, les trois regards des agents se posèrent sur elle. Elle avala de l'air en grande quantité pour faire croire qu'elle respirait mal et mima une crise d'asthme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'alarma le conducteur en voyant les joues de leur cible devenir de plus en plus rouges.

-Arrête-toi, hurla l'agent Dragon, elle nous fait une crise d'asthme !

Si elle avait su qu'elle ferait cet effet elle aurait choisi une autre voie professionnelle. La voiture bifurqua et sortit de l'autoroute d'un coup de volant sec. Ils se garèrent sur le parking de la station service qu'avait vu la voleuse de bijoux et ils la firent sortir de la voiture.

-Il me faut un inhalateur, dit elle en haletant, parfaite actrice.

-Agent Luciole allez voir dans la station si quelqu'un n'en a pas un, vite ! ordonna l'agent Dragon

L'agent se dirigea vers la bâtiment avec ce qui semblait être un timide entrain. Akira se rendit compte de son erreur commise par la panique du moment, et regarda le conducteur.

-Agent Tigre Rouge, allez avec lui ! Il nous la faut vivante !

Yuya, surprise, accentua sa mimique en se tordant vivement. Une fois le deuxième agent entré dans la station elle haleta de plus belle. Dans un mouvement tout à fait humain l'agent Dragon se pencha vers la jeune femme pour voir son visage. Mais elle releva vivement la tête et frappa l'homme d'un coup de boule. L'agent resta désorienté un court instant sous la surprise et la douleur, cela laissait, à la voleuse, le temps de courir jusqu'à la voiture pour y attraper son sac à main et prendre un couteau mais sans pouvoir l'utiliser, ses mains étaient toujours entravées par les menottes que lui avait mis l'agent Luciole pendant son arrestation. L'agent Dragon, derrière elle, lui avait attrapé le bras d'une poigne puissante. Elle prit le couteau dans son propre poing de façon à ne laisser apparaître que la lame entre son majeur et son annulaire. L'agent tira sur son bras pour la retourner mais elle profita de l'élan qui lui procurait pour se dégager et lui griffer le visage de la pointe de sa lame. Elle aperçut dans la voiture, sur le tableau de bord, une petite paire de clé. Elle n'hésita plus et mit un grand coup à l'agent Dragon, plus fort et mieux placé que le premier. L'agent s'effondra au sol, les mains sur son entrejambe, les larmes aux yeux. La voleuse fit le tour du véhicule, creva deux pneus et attrapa les clés pour se libérer les mains. Lorsque Akira se releva avec difficulté, la célèbre voleuse était déjà en train de monter dans un camion qui sortait de la station, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer sa rapidité. L'agent sortit son arme à feu et sans la moindre hésitation tira sur la jeune femme dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Alertés par les coups de feu, ses deux coéquipiers sortir de la station, leurs armes à la main. Ils firent à leur tour feu vers le camion mais jamais il ne s'arrêta.

La panthère s'était enfouie. La mission avait échoué.

_**A suivre…**_

_Juste une petite remarque comme ça, sans importance, la section de Yukimura ça donne CIA xD et j'ai même pas fait exprès… Et ben Gaspy-chan est vraiment fière de tout et n'importe quoi…_

_Reviews ??_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Merci pour les __reviews, ils m'ont tous fait vraiment plaisir. Alors je souhaiterais répondre à Nyozeka qui n'a pas tout compris en ce qui concerne l'âge de Yuya : Lorsqu'elle a commencé sa « fuite » elle a 14 ans voilà pourquoi ils la disent mineure (Parce qu'à ce moment il parle du compte-rendu de l'enquête qui a déjà été réalisée). Enfin bref relis ce passage si tu ne le comprends pas trop… Sinon je dirais que je ne parlerais pas de la relation entre Kyo et Yuya dans cette note ni vraiment dans ce chapitre, enfin il y a un petit indice…Sinon je ne peux que m'excuser sur mon retard (on devrait m'interdire d'écrire des fiction à chapitre --')_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Chapitre 4**

- Je ne pensais avoir à vous expliquer ce que signifie vivante, tonna Kyo à l'équipe qui se tenait devant lui.

Les trois agents étaient fébriles face au bureau de leur supérieur. Leur faute était grave. Dans la panique qu'avait provoquée l'évasion de la voleuse, ils l'avaient pointée de leur arme ce qui aurait pu la blesser grièvement ou même pire la tuer, provoquant ainsi l'échec de la mission et une faute grave de désobéissance à un ordre direct. Ce qui à l'image de la discipline militaire valait une punition exemplaire ou un renvoi pur et simple.

- Vous ne méritez pas le titre de meilleure équipe de la maison. Vous vous êtes fait avoir par une gamine ! Vous irez rendre vos armes. Au prochain faux pas c'en est fini de vous !

Seul l'agent Tigre Rouge eut l'audace de glapir, mais il exprima là la pensée générale. Car tous les agents le savaient, quand le patron disait « C'en est fini de vous » cela sentait le licenciement à plein nez et pour les agents les moins dignes de confiance ou à tempérament fort, une simple liquidation. Kyo leur envoya un dernier regard sévère avant de les congédier d'un signe orageux de la main. Ils détalèrent presque tous les trois comme des lapins, chacun à leur allure et avec leur style propre bien évidemment, l'agent Luciole plus rapidement que sa vitesse de marche habituelle et les épaules recourbées, l'agent Dragon avec ce qu'il pouvait lui rester de dignité et l'agent Tigre Rouge, ventre à terre.

C'est dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils se rendirent chez Muramasa, afin de rendre leurs jouets, désormais interdits. Cette punition était la première et sonnait comme la fin d'une longue série de privilèges due à leur haut taux de réussite. Ils ne s'envoyèrent aucun regard, car la faute était commune. Ils avaient tous contribué à l'évasion de la cible, d'une manière où d'une autre. L'équipe entra dans l'antichambre du magasin où la jolie Mahiro leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Encore une mission accomplie ?

Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle faisait fausse route. Les agents posèrent leurs armes respectives sur le bureau de la secrétaire et l'agent Tigre Rouge ne fit qu'un maigre sourire à la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne sachant que faire face à cette situation tout à fait exceptionnelle, fut prise d'une crise de panique.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Je… Je veux dire… Attendez moi là ! Je vais vous faire un café !

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua dans le couloir vers la machine à café la plus proche. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'équipe dans un tel état. Le fait que l'agent Dragon soit blessé au visage l'inquiétait encore plus, il était l'un des agents les plus doués aux arts martiaux. Elle revint avec le café, ce n'était pas une coutume japonaise mais elle savait, grâce à des origines italiennes, que rien ne valait un bon expresso pour remettre certaines idées en ordre. Toujours dans l'antichambre du magasin, l'équipe s'était assise sur les fauteuils mis à leur disposition en attendant la jeune femme. Mahiro posa les tasses sur la table basse et servit tour à tour les trois agents. Ne laissant pas le silence s'installer plus longtemps, la jeune femme se lança :

- Que s'est il passé ?

- La cible nous a filé entre les doigts pendant qu'on la ramenait ici, répondit Keikoku avec ce qui paraissait être une trace de mélancolie dans la voix, et Akira lui a tiré dessus, termina-t-il en soupirant.

L'agent Dragon sortit alors avec vigueur du silence instauré pour se défendre. Il avait besoin de faire renaître son ego, attitude puérile mais nécessaire pour le mental que son maître et à présent supérieur lui avait façonné.

- Mais peut être que si vous n'aviez pas mis tant de temps dans la station service je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire feu, parce qu'elle ne se serait pas échappé ! Nous sommes une équipe !

- Et comment une jeune femme de vingt et un ans a-t-elle pu t'échapper à toi, le grand champion de karaté ? répliqua l'agent Tigre Rouge, qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'attaque.

- Si vous aviez été là vous auriez su !

Blessé dans son orgueil, Akira se leva d'un coup en envoyant un regard assassin à ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas le seul responsable, ils avaient chacun fait une petite erreur, oui, chacun d'entre eux, par des paroles maladroites, des gestes ou des attitudes. Mahiro, qui, après sa question, était restée muette et encore plus devant leur dispute infantile, tenta de réparer sa bêtise.

- Mais vous n'avez rien obtenu d'elle ? Elle n'a laissé aucune affaire ?

- Elle a laissé ses deux sacs dans notre voiture mais je suppose qu'elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité. Elle ne doit pas avoir mis la totalité de ses papiers dans son sac à main, soupira l'agent Dragon en se rasseyant, défaitiste.

- Mais vous avez du travail alors ! Son sac à main doit être une vraie mine d'or ! Remuez-vous !

La voix de la jeune secrétaire eut l'effet d'un électrochoc chez les trois agents, minés par les réprimandes de leur chef et maître. L'agent Luciole se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce avec un entrain miraculeux. Akira soupira une dernière fois avant de suivre le blond, une femme avait réussi à les motiver à nouveau. Lui qui les considérait comme des êtres inférieurs en ricanait avec désolation. Encore une erreur de sa part. L'agent Tigre Rouge attendit que ses coéquipiers aient le dos tourné pour déposer furtivement un baiser sur la joue de la jolie Mahiro. Celle-ci sursauta et prit une couleur rouge vif.

- Mais... !?

- Pour vous remerciez d'avoir réussi à nous faire ouvrir les yeux…

- Je… Ce n'est rien voyons, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Si je vous invitais à dîner ? Vous accepteriez ? Essaya Hidetada.

Elle sourit tendrement, cela la rendit encore plus belle, plus douce. Hidetada aurait pu l'observer pendant des heures, en restant ébloui par sa beauté. Mahiro répondit alors :

- Certainement, mais seulement quand vous aurez ramené votre cible…

**OoO**

Le sac à main de Yuya Shiina contenait : une lime à ongle, un porte-monnaie, un portefeuille, un baume à lèvre, un trousseau de clés, un téléphone portable éteint, une petite trousse à maquillage et un étui à lunette vide. Ces objets étaient éparpillés devant l'équipe, chaque élément étant préalablement emballé dans un film plastique. Les trois agents portaient des gants en plastique blanc. L'entrain ne se faisait pas encore ressentir mais le moral n'était plus aussi bas qu'en sortant de chez le directeur. L'agent dragon s'approcha du téléphone portable, le sortit de sa protection et l'alluma.

- Il faut un code, constata-t-il froidement.

Dans le silence le plus complet, l'agent Tigre Rouge prit le téléphone portable des mains de son coéquipier et, à l'aide de câbles divers, le brancha à son ordinateur portable. C'était à ces moments là qu'il montrait ses véritables capacités, face à l'électronique.

- J'ai un programme qui permet régler ce genre de problème. Pour un code numérique comme celui-ci, cela prendra environ une heure.

L'agent Dragon acquiesça silencieusement et prit alors le porte-monnaie. Il comprenait plusieurs cartes de retrait, toutes à des noms différents, Shanii, Nishai, Shiani, Hasini et Inashi et chacune à des adresses différentes. Il se réjouit intérieurement de cette découverte, l'aide envahissante de Yukimura Sanada était terminée. Il trouva également dans le porte-monnaie quelques pièces, pas une grande fortune, à peine de quoi manger un sandwich. Il examina ensuite le porte-monnaie en lui-même, il était fait en cuir blanc, sûrement faux, se fermait par une boucle dorée donc la peinture s'enlevait petit à petit par usure. L'agent ne vit pas trace d'une quelconque cachette et reposa l'objet après avoir noté sur un calepin les informations qu'il avait pues tirer des différentes cartes bancaires.

L'agent Luciole inspectait le trousseau de clés depuis près d'une demi heure. D'après ses conclusions, il y avait une clé de portail, une autre de cadenas de vélo et la dernière semblait être celle d'une porte. Jusque là tout se passait bien, mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le porte-clé qui accompagnait le tout. C'était un petit rond de plastique bleu foncé, assez lourd, sans emblèmes ni signe distinctif. D'après l'intuition légendaire du jeune homme, cela ne pouvait être un objet décoratif, car le contenu de ce sac à main ne portait aucune personnalisation. La logique voudrait que le reste des objets, dont les clés, ne soit pas personnalisés non plus. Ce qui montrait une fois de plus que l'intuition légendaire de l'agent Luciole n'était rien d'autre qu'une logique froide face aux éléments d'une enquête.

De son côté l'agent Tigre Rouge avait pris en main le portefeuille de la jeune voleuse et avait mis en évidence les mêmes informations que l'agent Dragon avec la découverte d'une multitude de faux papiers. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que l'ordinateur fasse son travail pour pouvoir utiliser le téléphone portable.

- Je vais appeler les différentes banques pour qu'elles gèlent tous les comptes de Yuya Shiina et qu'elles nous fassent parvenir les compte rendus de leur activité, annonça Hidetada en empoignant le téléphone.

Akira acquiesça une nouvelle fois face à son coéquipier et entreprit de l'aider. La déception qu'avait été le fait d'avoir « manqué » leur cible rendait le travail plus laborieux que jamais mais leur amitié les aidait à surmonter cette charge. Après de longues minutes passées à contempler le porte-clé bleu foncé, l'agent Luciole exprima à haute voix son hypothèse :

- Je pense que c'est le passe d'un coffre fort…

**OoO**

Le gardien du bâtiment principal de la DMC de Tokyo était un homme plutôt grand et bien bâti. Au dessus de son journal, il surveillait toujours les personnes qui entraient dans les locos avec une habilité remarquable. Les agents les plus polis le saluaient parfois, mais la plupart du temps il était ignoré. Cet homme était la meilleure des surveillances, il avait à son actif une vingtaine d'arrestation de malfrats. Tous étaient venus se jeter dans la gueule du loup et avaient été éliminées dans les règles de l'art. Ce matin-là, un homme fit irruption dans le bâtiment de la DMC. L'état de colère dans lequel cet individu semblait être interpella le gardien, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage du coléreux, il se replongea dans la lecture de son journal.

Kyoshiro Mibu était un homme sage, plein d'humour et le mari de l'une des femmes les plus belles du monde. Il veillait financièrement depuis quelques années sur des œuvres caritatives bien connues et apparaissait facilement comme un saint pour le public mondial malgré un passé dont les secrets étaient farouchement gardés. Ancien agent et ami de longue date de Yukimura Sanada, il avait appris, en échange d'une soirée dans un bar, l'ordre qu'avait donné son ancien équipier à l'encontre de Yuya Shiina et venait à la DMC pour régler quelques détails. Sans s'annoncer à l'accueil Kyoshiro se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et interrompit une discussion entre Omine No Kyo et une secrétaire.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Devant la colère de Kyoshiro, l'interlocutrice de Kyo rangea ses documents et sortit du bureau d'un pas rapide et apeuré. Il regarda son ancien coéquipier dans les yeux et continua :

- Tu avais dit que tu la laisserais tranquille ! Qu'elle pouvait vivre sans toi ! Elle ne mérite pas ce que tu lui fais subir !

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'amener ici.

- Tu as mis tes meilleurs agents sur le coup ! Elle ne pourra pas lutter face à eux.

- Ces abrutis viennent de louper une occasion en or. Tu as encore du temps pour la cacher si tu veux.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Tu ne pourrais pas la laisser en paix ?

- J'ai encore un compte à régler avec elle…

- Si elle t'a lâché c'est qu'elle ne veut plus te voir ! Tu vas te faire du mal !

- …

**OoO**

- La seule chose que j'ai pu sortir de son portable c'est qu'elle a reçu un coup de téléphone du concierge de son appartement de Tokyo après que nous l'ayons fouillé. Annonça l'agent Tigre Rouge, il n'y a aucun numéro enregistré et les éventuels messages reçus et envoyés ont été effacés. On sait aussi qu'elle payait sa facture avec son vrai nom. Ensuite d'après ce que Hotaru a découvert Yuya Shiina a un coffre fort certainement à Tokyo auquel elle accède grâce à ce porte-clé, il montra le petit porte-clé bleu, et un mot de passe mais il nous est impossible de trouver où ce situe ce coffre je n'arrive pas à le décoder, ensuite grâce à tous ses faux papiers on a pu découvrir que pendant ces sept dernières années elle a déménagé dans sept villes différentes respectivement sous les noms de : Shanii ; Nishai ; Shiani ; Hasini ; Inashi et Ashini. Sinon pour ses affaires rien de très concluant…

Ses coéquipiers le contemplèrent avec désappointement. Il n'en avait rien tiré. Le sac à main d'une femme est pourtant un véritable trésor mais ils n'en avaient rien tiré, juste quelques anciens faux noms et des numéros de compte à présent bloqués dont elle ne possédait plus les cartes de crédit. Aucun indice sur une probable cachette. Aucun élément permettant de la retrouver. A part peut-être ce fameux coffre fort.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la pièce devenue trop silencieuse. Ce fut avec toute sa mollesse que l'agent Luciole décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

- Elle sera au bal costumé du bar le plus branché de Kyoto demain.

Après cette information lâchée par le combiné, le silence refit sa loi. La voix était féminine et inconnue, enfin pas pour tous.

- Sakuya-chan, pourquoi nous donnez vous cette information ? demanda l'agent Dragon.

- Il faut que cette chasse cesse…

_**A suivre…**_

_(Je n'ai aucune idée tu temps que peux prendre un ordinateur pour trouver un code de portable, donc j'avoue que j'y suis allée au pif)_

_Ce chapitre est finalement beaucoup plus court que ce que je pensais. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe mais cela fait si longtemps que je suis dessus que je ne vois plus rien, je le connais presque par coeur.  
_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et l'histoire se conclura par un épilogue… :D_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt…_

_Reviews ?_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Bon vous pensiez que je ne la finirais jamais ? Moi aussi mais c'est bon ! C'est fait ! Merci pour votre soutien ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous donner entière satisfaction vis-à-vis du scénario. Bon je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui sont surement très nombreuses, je n'ai pas écrit pendant presque 2ans et je ne vois plus du tout mes fautes…_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Chapitre 5**

- Sakuya, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu leur as dit où nous allions retrouver Yuya ? Pourquoi l'as-tu trahie ? Elle te fait confiance, à toi, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre !

- Je sais, s'excusa la jeune femme, mais il est peut-être temps pour elle de cesser de courir et de se cacher, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il pourrait l'envoyer en prison, murmura Kyoshiro sans y croire vraiment.

- Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il le fera ? répondit Sakuya.

- Il est si imprévisible…

- Kyo n'est pas stupide au point de la livrer à la police…

**OoO**

- Pensez-vous que cette information est crédible ? Demanda l'agent Tigre Rouge à ses coéquipiers.

L'agent Dragon secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Cette femme est un ancien agent. De plus, elle était l'ancienne coéquipière de Kyo. Je ne l'ai vu qu'à de rares occasions mais je pense qu'on peut la croire. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est la raison pour laquelle elle nous a donné cette information.

- Elle veut qu'on la retrouve… répondit l'agent Luciole.

Les deux autres agents roulèrent les yeux en entendant cela.

- Bien sur qu'elle veut que nous la retrouvions mais dans quel but ?

- Elle se sent peut-être l'âme d'un cupidon.

A nouveaux, les deux autres agents levèrent les yeux au ciel. L'agent Luciole pouvait vraiment avoir une imagination à toute épreuve par moment. Mais ils devaient admettre qu'à chaque fois il ne tombait pas très loin de la vérité. L'agent Dragon secoua la tête et empoigna le téléphone :

- Faites moi parvenir les plans du Chat noir. Il faut préparer cette opération dès maintenant.

**OoO**

Ils avaient travaillé plus d'une dizaine heure sur le moyen de ne pas laisser filer la féline Yuya Shiina. Tout l'équipement dont ils avaient besoin était chez leur maître de toujours. Tigre Rouge n'envoya qu'un simple baiser papillon à Mahiro quand ils entrèrent en urgence dans la réserve de maitre Muramasa. Par chance ils trouvèrent le vieil homme sans trop de difficulté, comme s'il avait entendu le caractère pressant de leurs pas. Ils lui firent part de leur liste. Il la regarda avec un œil suspicieux, des jumelles infrarouges, un système de communication indétectable et autres détecteurs de chaleur ultra perfectionnés qui valait une fortune et qui ne seraient surement jamais rendu. Il acquiesça tout de même, Yuya Shiina valait bien tout cela. Sans faire de commentaires sur tout ce qu'ils demandaient il partit déambuler dans ses rayons. De toute façon il n'avait rien à dire, l'équipe était dans son droit le plus strict de commander tout cet attirail, de plus ils n'avaient pas commandé d'arme, donc n'avaient pas transgressé la « punition » de leur patron. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque que six heures sonna qu'ils entrèrent dans leur voiture de fonction.

Le thème du bal organisé au Chat Noir n'avait simplement pas pu être mieux choisi. Les invités se devaient d'apparaître dans un costume exposant la beauté du carnaval si connu de Venise. Les masques, également symbole de cet évènement, étaient obligatoires. De quoi se dissimuler facilement du regard des autres tout en restant séduisant. Parfait dans leur situation car venant du fait que c'était leur deuxième tentative, cas rare pour l'équipe presque surdouée, leur cible avait déjà vu leur visage. Après s'être rappelé le plan une dernière fois et une ultime vérification de l'équipement pendant le trajet, les trois équipiers mirent leur masque sur le visage puis sortirent de la voiture tels des don juan prêts à conquérir tous les cœurs à porter de mains. Ce qui, hélas, n'était pas leur objectif. Ils entrèrent dans le club, devant lequel une queue d'une taille monstrueuse s'agrandissait de minutes en minutes, grâce à des passes que l'agent Luciole avait miraculeusement fait sortir de nulle part. D'un signe discret de la main l'agent Dragon signala à ses coéquipiers qu'ils pouvaient se séparer. L'agent Luciole se faufila par une grande porte pour réapparaître à l'étage supérieur, caché derrière un faux balcon de type vénitien. Il sortit les jumelles infrarouges de la poche intérieure de son costume et commença à scruter les invités encore trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir cacher la panthère. Il la repèrerait grâce aux armes éventuelles qu'elle pouvait garder sur elle, ou, si elle avait décidé de venir désarmée, il la repèrerait grâce à n'importe quel objet électronique qu'elle pouvait posséder. Toujours au rez-de-chaussée, l'agent Tigre Rouge cherchait des yeux leur mystérieuse informatrice, ou tout autre visage connu. L'agent Dragon avait, quant à lui, sécurisé les toilettes et toutes les issues de secours. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre attentivement.

Lorsqu'un nombre conséquent de personnes fut réuni dans la grande salle et autour du bal, la musique se déclencha d'elle-même, l'organisateur de cette grande soirée avait même fait venir un orchestre de type renaissance d'Europe pour l'occasion. Un couple entama une valse effrénée, un deuxième le rejoignit puis un troisième et la piste de danse fut envahie. Les japonaises se prêtaient parfaitement au jeu de la mode européenne et avaient toutes revêtues de somptueuse robes à dentelles dévoilant des décolletés affriolants. La musique changea d'un coup et les invités furent priés de quitter la scène pendant qu'une troupe de danseurs se préparaient à faire leur entrée.

- Elle est dans les coulisses avec les danseurs, elle n'a sur elle qu'un petit poignard. Murmura l'agent Luciole dans le micro qui était accroché à son poignet à l'attention de ses collègues, Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que les gens amènent dans ce genre de soirée.

Les danseurs firent alors leur apparition sur la piste de danse et, après avoir saluer le public d'une révérence parfaitement synchronisée, démarrèrent une danse rapide accompagnés de l'orchestre. Les invités regardaient alors le spectacle avec avidité, les danseurs étaient tous européens et maitrisaient leur chorégraphie avec une grande adresse, aucun faux pas, aucune erreur.

- Est-ce qu'elle est parmi les danseurs eux-mêmes à présent ? demanda l'agent Tigre Rouge, placé au première loge.

- Oui. Elle porte une robe verte et son masque n'est pas surmonté de plume. Ca lui va très bien d'ailleurs, répondit l'agent Luciole.

La musique ralentit et les danseurs se séparèrent les uns des autres, chacun invitant alors un invité à danser avec lui. Les jeunes japonaises riaient aux éclats d'avoir alors de si beau partenaire et se laissait emporter avec frivolité sur la piste. Les danseuses, quant à elles, avaient trouvé leur clientèle parmi les riches hommes d'entreprises qui pouvaient se pavaner aux bras de si belles femmes. L'agent Tigre Rouge repéra Yuya Shiina, elle dansait avec un homme imposant qui semblait hypnotisé par sa beauté et sa grâce.

- A la prochaine danse je tente une approche, informa l'agent Tigre Rouge, couvrez-moi.

- C'est vrai que le corps à corps n'a jamais été ton fort, commenta l'agent Dragon, tu pourrais te blesser.

L'agent Tigre Rouge coupa son micro sans réagir et attendit que la musique change pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Epuisé par la fougue de sa partenaire, le cavalier imposant de Yuya Shiina la remercia en lui baisant les mains et alla s'asseoir au bar, il n'avait alors plus sa montre en or au poignet. L'agent Tigre Rouge saisit l'occasion pour se lever et approcher la chatte.

**OoO**

Mahiro ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. L'équipe anéantie. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de les remotiver mais elle ne pouvait que douter de sa propre efficacité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cela lui torturait l'esprit. Leur cible devait être un génie pour réussir à leur échapper et en plus les blesser. L'après midi était calme et la secrétaire s'accorda une petite pose, elle appuya sur le bouton qui actionnait la porte en verre. Elle entra dans le dédale d'étagères et chercha Maître Muramasa. Elle ne venait que rarement dans cet endroit, cela ne lui était pas particulièrement interdit mais elle avait beaucoup de travail dans son petit bureau et ne pouvait quitter son poste qu'à de rares occasions de tranquillité. Elle entendit des objets bouger et vit apparaître un Maître Muramasa un peu affolé.

- Que se passe-t-il Mahiro ? Un problème ?

La jeune femme fut un peu confuse dans ses explications mais montra parfaitement son inquiétude au mentor de tous les agents.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont la ramener !

Il prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos afin de la réconforter.

- J'ai fait des recherches ! Ce n'est qu'une voleuse de bijoux, presque une sorte de robin des bois, puisqu'elle revend son butin et fait des dons à des orphelinats. Je ne comprends pas en quoi elle gêne. Elle ne gène que ceux à qui elle vole mais jamais M. Omine n'a jamais accepté de fournir une équipe pour servir une cause privée. Je ne comprends pourquoi il veut la retrouver ! Ce n'est pas logique !

Muramasa regarda alors la jeune femme des les yeux, elle semblait sincèrement inquiète pour l'équipe et il lui avait fait confiance pendant tant d'années qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter l'histoire entière.

- Bien, il y a quelques années Kyo étaient un agent. Il faisait équipe avec un homme nommé Bontenmaru et une femme nommée Akari. Tous trois étaient très compétents et réussissait toutes leurs missions comme l'équipe que forment Keikoku, Akira et Hidetada. Un jour, un très vieil ami à moi est décédé laissant derrière lui deux enfants, un jeune homme de 20ans nommé Nozomu et Yuya alors âgée alors de 8ans. C'était un ami très cher et j'ai pris soin financièrement des enfants jusqu'à ce que Nozomu décède d'une maladie quatre années plus tard. C'est alors que Yuya Shiina a été placée dans un foyer, elle avait douze ans. J'ai continué à envoyé de l'argent pour elle mais elle s'en est échappée à l'âge de treize. C'est alors que j'ai envoyé plusieurs équipes pour la retrouver mais sans succès. En 2004 quatre j'ai envoyé l'équipe de Kyo…

**OoO**

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un sur le côté. L'agent Tigre Rouge menait la danse avec fermeté et amenait sa cavalière de plus en plus vers l'extrémité de la piste. Il devinait son visage enfantin à travers son masque et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Encore un pas sur le côté. La musique s'arrêta doucement et Yuya Shiina desserra ses bras autour de l'agent alors que celui-ci ne changeait pas de position. Un nouvel air s'éleva et la danseuse dit gentiment, avec un faux accent parfaitement imité :

- Je suis désolée mais je dois changer de partenaire à chaque nouvelle chanson.

Avec douceur il lui attrapa le poignet en répondant :

- Peut-être mais ce soir je suis le dernier.

La jeune femme tressaillit en sentant le métal froid des menottes autour de son poignet. La main de l'agent glissa sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et il la désarma. Elle ôta son masque d'un geste sec et l'agent découvrit sa mine furieuse.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vivre sans avoir à me cacher ? Encore si vous veniez me chercher pour mes affaires je le comprendrais mais fuir cet homme a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. Et encore, je n'y arrive même plus !

Il ne lui répondit pas et l'emmena à l'écart. Il la comprenait un peu. Passer toute son adolescence sous ce genre de pression pourrait détruire n'importe qui, il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience avec un père hautement exigent. Le lion jette lui-même ses petits dans la fosse pour les rendre plus forts. Mais sur elle le résultat de cette adolescence vécue seule ne laissait apparaître qu'une incapacité à faire confiance aux autres. Il faut alors se rappeler que tout ceux à qui elle avait fait confiance l'avait abandonné, de force ou non. L'agent Tigre Rouge fut vite rejoint par ses compères et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie dans le calme le plus complet. L'agent Luciole ne cessait de dévisager leur prisonnière, comme s'il savait quelque chose, ce quelque chose qu'il savait toujours et qu'il oubliait de dire à ses coéquipiers et qui avait souvent son importance. Ils passèrent la porte et amenèrent la jeune femme à la voiture. L'agent Tigre Rouge s'installa avec elle à l'arrière et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie et de la compassion pour cette jeune femme, qui ressemblait encore beaucoup à une simple petite fille. La voiture démarra toujours dans le silence le plus complet et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal de la DMC.

A leur arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Omine No Kyo, Yuya Shiina fut parcourut d'un long frisson, ce qu'elle redoutait depuis des années allait se produire. Elle recula d'un pas mais l'agent Dragon lui attrapa la taille.

- Malgré le fait qu'il est un maître d'une violence inouïe, qu'il soit exigeant et irascible, il n'en reste pas moins affectueux sans le montrer.

La jeune femme gonfla la poitrine pour se donner du courage et avança d'elle-même vers la porte du bureau. Cela avait été encore une fois un travail d'équipe et une mission réussie.

**OoO**

Mahiro et Muramasa s'assirent sur les fauteuils de l'antichambre de la gadgetothèque. La jeune femme avait laissé échapper son inquiétude au profit de l'intérêt fulgurant pour l'histoire du maître.

- L'équipe de Kyo a eu un mal fou à la retrouver. Yuya avait fait de mauvaise rencontre et était protégée par un mafioso de grande envergure. Ils ont alors du faire tomber une branche importante de la mafia. Bontenmaru a été gravement blessé à l'œil pendant cela et Akari dit avoir vu de nombreuses choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Mais malgré cela ils l'ont retrouvée et me l'ont ramenée, mais quelques jours après j'ai reçu leur démission sur mon bureau. L'équipe de Kyo a été dissoute et il ne l'a supporté que difficilement, il a du être mis à pied quelques temps. Cela tombait plutôt bien car Yuya étant revenue, je lui avais expliqué ma relation avec sa famille, je ne pouvais plus l'envoyer dans un orphelinat ou un internat. C'est une jeune fille très attachante. Je l'ai alors placée chez Kyo, en l'obligeant à prendre soin d'elle. Il vivait à l'époque avec un couple d'amis, Sakuya et Kyoshiro, qui n'étaient pas souvent chez eux. Cela ne lui a pas plus au premier abord, bien sur, mais bon cela lui a permis de reprendre confiance en lui et en ses capacités de gérant. Mais comme je l'ai dit, Yuya est vraiment une jeune fille très attachante. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais elle avait quatorze ans et il a dû juger que ce n'était pas moral et il m'a demandé de lui payer un appartement en ville. Tel que je le connais il n'a sûrement pas été doux pendant la séparation, ce qui expliquerait l'acharnement qu'elle met à ne pas être retrouvée… Cette preuve de maturité lui a fait du mal, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Kyo a été déprimé pendant un bon moment, c'était à peine visible mais je l'ai élevé je le connais par cœur… Enfin la preuve est faite cette année Yuya a eu vingt et un ans, ce n'est pas une coïncidence s'il a demandé à la retrouver maintenant. Encore faut-il qu'il arrive à la convaincre, elle…

La mine de Mahiro avait radicalement changé tout au long du récit, passant de totalement paniquée par son inquiétude à entraînée par la fougue de l'histoire de son maitre. Cela n'attendait qu'une fin digne de ce nom…

**OoO**

La chatte était attrapée, le jeu était terminé.

Yuya Shiina se tenait face au bureau de Omine No Kyo, impassibles tous les deux. Les agents firent un bref résumé de leur mission, détachèrent la prisonnière et quittèrent la pièce sans perdre de temps. Ce qui adviendra de la jeune femme ne dépendait plus d'eux.

- Que me veux-tu ? cracha-t-elle enfin.

Kyo ne cilla pas, il la regardait dans les yeux comme il le faisait avant, quand il vivait tous les deux dans l'appartement de Sakuya et Kyoshiro. C'était une sorte de manie qui avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver, dans ces moments personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait et son visage était tellement neutre et immobile qu'il ressemblait presque à un mort. Yuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira. Le silence était lourd et pesant. La jeune femme regarda aux alentours, la pièce n'avait qu'une unique porte et une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la splendide baie de Tokyo, sur le côté un canapé rouge semblait extrêmement confortable.

- Tu ne me diras rien ? Tu me laisseras encore chercher toute seule ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas voyante, Kyo ! s'énerva-t-elle alors.

Kyo ne bougea toujours pas, la regarder s'énerver avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Cependant, la jeune femme avait mûri et se rendit alors compte de la supercherie, elle prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge.

- Je peux attendre je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée, puisque de toute façon je n'ai plus de foyer, autant rester sur ce joli canapé en attendant que tu te décides enfin à parler…

Kyo leva alors un sourcil, voilà qui ne pouvait que le perturber elle ne s'énervait pas plus que ça.

- Je sais qu'avec les enfants il faut être très patient, je pense que j'ai le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable alors ?

Elle défit la jolie coiffure italienne et noua ses cheveux en une queue simple beaucoup plus pratique. Sous les yeux de Kyo, elle desserra le corset et fit glisser la lourde robe sur ses hanches pour apparaître en simple jupon et débardeur blanc. Son corps semblait épuisé et sans plus de cérémonie elle s'allongea sur le canapé.

- J'ai très bien compris pourquoi, après cette nuit, tu as décidé que l'on devait se séparer, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as été si violent, si tu m'avais expliqué calmement j'aurais compris que tu me pensais trop jeune. Mais tu m'as fait souffrir beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Je ne suis pas apte à te pardonner, surtout si tu ne dis rien alors, réveille-moi quand ta langue aura retrouvé son usage premier.

Elle ferma les yeux et l'entendit se lever de son fauteuil. Le bruit de son pas se fit alors rassurant, alors qu'elle redoutait depuis tant d'année son retour. Il lui rappela alors ses anciens retours de mission, quand Yuya attendait dans son lit, inquiète de savoir dans quel état il reviendrait. L'époque de leur colocation lui avait permis après sa défaite face à son équipe de reprendre confiance en lui et son père adoptif, Muramasa, lui avait alors passé la main en tant que directeur de la DMC. Mais en tant que directeur de la DMC il n'allait sur le terrain qu'en cas de problème grave et c'est ce que redoutait Yuya à cette époque. Le bruit de son pas lorsqu'il revenait à la maison était le plus grand des soulagements. Il s'accroupit à alors à côté d'elle sans un bruit et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Encore un rituel de ses retours de mission. Yuya frémit, elle n'y était plus habituée. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolée…

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et ne put contenir sa surprise. Elle tourna la tête et sa surprise fut encore plus grande. Le visage de Kyo était comme décomposé par le chagrin de toutes ces années, son teins était livide et sa grande beauté s'était envolée pour montrer ses émotions et seulement ses émotions. Une larme coula alors la joue de la jeune femme qui ne pensait jamais le voir dans un état pareil. Elle se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains et le serra fort sur son cœur.

- Bien mais dans ce cas là je ne veux pas de la chambre d'ami.

Un ricanement s'éleva alors et le démon qu'elle avait entre les bras se réveilla. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa farouchement sous le jupon blanc.

- Comme si tu allais pouvoir sortir de la mienne toute seule.

_**Fin**_

_Bon Voilà_ encore un petit épilogue !


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_A la recherche de la panthère blonde_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Action, Romance, Humour, UA_

**Couple :**_ Vous verrez bien :p mais rien de très choquant_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note : **_Voilà voilà ^^ Je suis bien fière de moi d'avoir fini cette fiction !_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Epilogue**

- Alors il paraît que tu vas avoir une stagiaire ? ricana Hidetada.

Akira acquiesça en soupirant. Et pas n'importe quelle stagiaire. Cette petite et agressive nouvelle recrue du nom de Tokito. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment inexplicable. Comme s'il allait en entendre parler encore pendant longtemps.

- Mais tu sais ce qui m'arrive à moi ?

- T'as enfin réussi à t'habiller tout seul ?

Tigre Rouge rit jaune et répondit :

- Non, je ne m'appelle pas Akira. Je vais au restaurant avec Mahiro ce soir.

La bagarre démarra ainsi. Les coups de poings partirent comme ceux d'enfants jusqu'à ce que celui dont on en pensait le moins capable ait des paroles sensées :

- On dirait des enfants, déclara vaguement Hotaru.

Mais ces enfants là étaient exceptionnels, ils avaient ramené le précieux trésor de leur patron mais ne savait pas encore qu'ils allaient être tous promu, Akira allait devoir prendre la sous-direction de la DMC mais sans se séparer de sa stagiaire qu'il allait devoir continuer de former jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Hidetada allait être devoir présidé la communication inter-agence de tout le Japon. Et Hotaru allait enfin accéder au poste dont il rêvait en secret depuis si longtemps. Le vieil homme qui surveillait l'entrée de la DMC avait enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite, Luciole allait prendre sa place. Tout cela simplement parce qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener la jolie panthère, ainsi la DMC, Devil May Cry pour son nom complet, trouver par son fondateur pour une raison aussi obscure que profondément stupide, se devait de changer de nom, le démon ne manquerait plus de pleurer.

**Fin**

_Et voilà un fiction terminée de plus ! _


End file.
